


Give Gifts

by Prime627



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: I got addicted, Lore - Freeform, Marionette is a major character, Marionette is my favorite character ever, My take on FNAF, Please Don't Kill Me, Purple Guy kills kids, THIS IS MY TAKE ON THE GAMES AND BOOKS, i'm begging, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prime627/pseuds/Prime627
Summary: FNAF from the eyes of the Marionette. Based on the games, but this is my own take.The Marionette was there at the beginning. She was a guardian, protecting the owner's daughter fiercely. But after an accident, something has changed. She can't power down. She can't shut down. Something is giving her power. Then everything changes one night when she enters the room she's not supposed to. She's drawn to it. The voice in her head won't leave her alone and she can't understand why.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

_It looked around, peeking out of the present every few seconds and trying to locate its directive._

_Purple._

_Yellow._

_Red._

_Blue._

_But no green…where was the green?_

_It double checked its directive, about to ping to its master when the children ran past its base of operations, the present box between the prize stand and the door. It lifted the lid, the bow jingling with the bells glued to it to see what had excited the children._

_A flash of green, outside, caught its eyes._

_A little girl, its girl, was standing outside, trying to get in via the locked door. The large window next to it revealed the entire scene. As the kids left due to another animatronic walking by. They bounced around it, waving their arms excitedly and begging for the song it was able to play._

_The lid fell off the present as the guardian stepped out, bolting to the door and unlocking it quickly. But the girl it was tasked to watch was gone._

_Rain pelted down on the animatronic and warning beeps pinged in its central node. The warning was about moisture in the electronics, making operating difficult._

_It walked around the building, pinging for the girl and trying to move quickly even as its body starts shutting down. It starts crawling, barely looking up as a car bolts by._

_Tires splash water over it, squealing loudly on the muddy asphalt._

_And there she was, curled up between the dumpsters. Her hair was slicked back with rain, her clothes soaked in blood, and her small hands curled to her chest._

_The guardian laid over her in its final attempts to save her._

* * *

Directive: Green.

It opened its eyes at the directive, but something was wrong. There was something different.

A green bracelet ran by the present and it kept its eyes on the boy.

When the boy tried to run to the door, it climbed out of the present and steered him back to the fun.

It watched him carefully, slowly closing its eyes as it climbed into the present again. But there was a little girl standing in front of it, staring up at it as it sank down into the present.

Tears streamed down her face, holding a broken toy. The guardian couldn’t handle its pain, and it slowly got out to help.

It went behind the prize counter, grabbing a plush toy and offering it to her.

She took it excitedly and ran off.

The guardian sank into the present and replaced the lid, starting to wonder about what it felt was wrong just moments earlier.

But whatever that feeling was, it was gone.

The lights flicked off and the owner tapped the present lid, rattling the bells.

The guardian popped its head up before lowering it again, making the owner laugh.

“Good job today. Do you want to go to bed?”

The guardian stared up at him, slowly shrinking back.

“Very well. Stay out of trouble, okay? We have a new security guard…he’s a little stand-offish, so don’t try to be buddies with him. Frankie is coming back tomorrow.”

The guardian lowered its head, leaning back against the wall of the present and shaking its head.

The owner chuckled and patted the smooth plastic of its head, walking to the door and locking it behind him.

* * *

The guardian woke up when it heard sobbing. It slowly got up, walking towards the end of the building and pressing against the door it wasn’t allowed to go into. It knew it was unlocked. It knew its owner and friends always walked through it.

But it wasn’t allowed inside. It couldn’t figure out this handle. It was a simple handle, the same on the security room door.

It was almost like its hands couldn’t wrap around it. Almost like it couldn’t pull it open. The handle just sat there, mocking it.

It hit its fist against the door and walked back to its base. It slammed the box lid onto its head and curled up to sleep.

* * *

The owner walked in, tapping the lid of the present as he walked by. He cooed gently to it, opening the lid and stroking the plastic head. “Sleep well?”

The guardian looked away, pointing to the back room.

“You know you can’t be in there…You know why. It’s not safe for you.” He opened his hand for the guardian to take, and he led it to the security room.

A security guard was packing up, staring at the guardian.

“That puppet moves at night…it’s so creepy…”

“The Marionette? She’s harmless…She’s the guardian of the restaurant.”

The security guard stared at him, frowning. He moved the grey bracelet on his wrist, slowly looking down at it and frowning even more.

The owner rocked back on his heels. “Why did you think I made you wear the bracelet? It’s for her to understand that you’re allowed to leave on smoke breaks and for a lunch. Otherwise you wouldn’t be allowed to leave.”

The security guard waved his arm slowly in front of the Marionette. She beeped quietly, her optics dulling. When the green bracelet was waved in front of her, her optics brightened and she beeped louder.

The owner set the green bracelet into the bin. “The colored bracelets are for the children that visit towards closing, where we lock the back door. She’s specifically programmed to recognize the green bracelet.” The owner went quiet.

_Daddy…_

The guardian looked up quickly. “Directive…”

The owner looked at the Marionette, busying himself with caring for her. “We found her outside that night…She must have gotten fried.”

_Daddy, I’m here! Listen to me! Daddy!_

“Directive! Directive! Directive!”

The guardian looked around quickly, trying to figure out where that voice was coming from. It was her directive, the little girl the owner charged her with caring for and guarding closely. Where was she? If she didn’t find her quickly, she would be in deep trouble.

The owner reached behind the Marionette’s head and unplugged the exposed hard drive. “I’m sorry…”

The Marionette slumped forward, powering down. “Dir…ect…ive…?”

Everything faded to black, but there was something terribly wrong. Something a few upgrades and fixes wasn’t going to fix despite how many times the owner tried.

Something was horribly wrong...

The owner slowly rebooted the Marionette. He had tried to reboot her several times before, but she kept refusing to. Either due to water damage or pure stubbornness. Whatever it was, now it was time to turn her back on.

The optics flicked on, adjusting to the light loudly. A little too loudly. The owner popped off her mask, checking everything over again.

“It…doesn’t seem like anything else is water damaged…what day is it, Marionette?”

She looked at him, tilting her head. “Monday…Directive.”

“No, Marionette…” He sighed, but not in disappointment. He was upset. Not at her.

The guardian laid her head down slowly, watching him grab a calendar.

“Directive is dead.”

The guardian stared at him, barely able to process what was going on.

“Three weeks ago, we found her outside. We’ve been closed ever since to allow the investigators their space…and because no one will come back. You were outside too. Did you see anything?”

Despite the Marionette’s limited vocabulary, she was able to tell him that there was a car that drove away.

“Vehicle. Away. Directive.”

He sighed softly and he sat down, cradling his head in his hands. “I really should have programmed you better…to be at the very least waterproof or…able to understand makes and models of cars. I thought you’d be enough to keep her safe. I thought you’d be enough…”

But she wasn’t enough. She couldn’t have protected her directive. So she was led to her present, set inside, and taken away from the door. She was placed in a different room. A storage room. Away from the light. Away from the noise.

“Not forever. Just until we can make you better.”

But it felt like forever.

And she didn’t like the dark. She didn’t like the quiet. She wanted to see the kids again.

The kids never came.

* * *

The present was left in the storage room for a long time, nearly forgotten.

The Marionette stared at the lid of the present, waiting for the owner to lift it and ask if she was okay.

But he never came.

One night, and the Marionette remembers this clearly, there were the sounds of children sobbing. They were sobbing softer over the course of the nights, and they only sobbed at night.

There was one to start with, and then two. Three came the next night. Four. Five nights later, five separate sobs.

The first was quiet, barely audible. And they were coming from the room behind the Marionette, the room she couldn’t open.

A week after that, the Marionette was lulling to sleep, trying to figure out why she couldn’t power down. There was something keeping her powered, but she couldn’t figure it out where.

While she was thinking about it, she felt something call her out of the present.

_We have to go see. We have to save them._

She stood slowly, the lid falling down and clattering to the floor. She started walking to the door, pressing her hand to it.

It opened slowly, and she stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you're still here for the ride. With my Transformers experience, it really helps me write about my new favorite hell. :D I hope you'll enjoy this one just as much if not more than the first chapter. This one kind of wraps up the diner-portion of the story and leads into the next game of the series.

The room was just a storage room at first glance. There were boxes stacked in a corner, labeled for future use.

_Kitchen_

_Party room_

_Pirate’s Cove_

Across from the boxes were shelves, stacked with spare parts, exposed endoskeletons, plastic eyes, and several costumes hanging on hooks like coats.

One was missing. An empty hook was next to a purple custom.

A yellow bear sat in the corner, staring into nothing.

Five bodies were laid in the middle of the room.

One was covered in a tarp, a little hand with a pink bracelet exposed. A flower was on the pendant.

The other four were exposed, but recently moved. One of them was forever curled in a fetal position.

They were all sad. They were all upset. The Marionette could tell this.

The Marionette walked out of the room and stopped feeling like she was breaking the rules of the restaurant. She walked by the empty security room, headed to the prize corner and grabbing five toys off the shelf.

It was Sunday. No one would be coming in until the morning. The security guard was off, according to the schedule in the office. The Marionette was allowed to walk around on Sundays before the accident…

She set a toy by each child, watching them and waiting for them to be happy. But they weren’t happy. They kept staring at nothing.

_Daddy…Mommy…I’m cold. I’m cold. I’m scared, Mommy. Daddy, I’m scared. I wanna go home!_

The Marionette tilted her head as the children were speaking to her. They were cold.

She looked around the room, frowning and trying to understand. One body was under the tarp, covered. The Marionette pulled it back, staring down at the yellow curls and heart-shaped face. She slowly touched its cheek, and the body was cold.

Ever since that night, the animatronics were stored in the storage room as well, slumped in the corners and staring at the children blankly.

Their soft fur suits looked warm and inviting. They made the children happiest, rather than her toys.

The Marionette picked up the girl with the yellow hair, laying her gently into the yellow chicken after removing the head and finding that it was hollow.

The child slipped perfectly inside, only her yellow hair visible. She stroked the head gently, setting the chicken's head back on and concealing her from view.

Next was a little boy, and he went into Foxy. The Marionette remembered briefly he had loved him the most, loved getting the Foxy plushes from the Marionette, but loved the Fox more than anything in the world. He would approve of this, she thought.

There was one more child when she was done, a little girl with black hair. She lifted her slowly, the agony in her body too real. She was killed recently…

She set her in the golden bear suit, and found there was a lot more room than in the others.

The agony in the room subsided slowly, and she slowly stepped out again. She watched the duck start to twitch.

_Hurts…hurts so much…_

She closed the door before the pain and distress came back into the room. She was about to climb in her present again when she saw the night guard slip into the restaurant.

* * *

He closed the door behind him quietly, looking around. Since the Marionette was isolated, he could have the restaurant all to himself. But he needed to put the Golden Bonnie suit back. And he had to get rid of the kids.

He opened the storage room and stared.

The kids were gone. He had left them there, after being unable to get rid of the evidence yesterday before he left. He had at least taken the first kid out of the car before she began to stink, but where was she? Where were the other four?

He set the suit back on its hook, frowning deeply and turning around.

The Marionette was standing in the doorway, staring at him. There was a sparkle in her plastic eyes that he couldn’t explain. The lights were off, but he could see her plainly.

He cleared his throat, frowning. “What are you doing out of your box, eh? You shouldn’t be here…You’re not apparently supposed to see this room…”

The Marionette scanned the room as if he might have messed with something and she wanted to catch him in the act. She tried to step in, looking down at her feet when she found she couldn’t move.

“See? You’re not supposed to be in here. But I can be here…”

The Marionette looked at his face, then down his arm to his wrist.

He looked down. He had forgotten that stupid bracelet. He figured since the Marionette was decommissioned, he would be able to enter and leave as he pleased. But there she was, staring at his wrist and gauging if he had a bracelet.

She looked at his face and then bolted down the hall, running to the security office and slamming the door behind her.

He ran to his car, leaving the backdoor open and unlocked.

* * *

The owner arrived quickly. The alarm was going off at Freddy Fazbear’s Diner, according to the officers that called him. He got into his car, still in his pajamas.

The Marionette was standing in the open doorway of the rear entrance, staring down at the officers and scanning their badges before letting them in.

“What’s with the security guard?”

The owner chuckled, looking at the Marionette. “She’s the first line of defense…although she should have been shut down. She’s not exactly in working order…”

The sheriff, with whom he worked closely with to make sure everything he had made was safe and secure during the investigation of his daughter, knew the Marionette. He showed him a grey bracelet he had been given during his investigation.

She beeped and walked away, heading to her present.

“I guess she woke up during the alarm…” The owner followed her, setting the lid on it after her, tapping it twice. She stayed quiet.

“It seems someone tried to break in and was spooked by the alarm.” The sheriff followed the owner around the restaurant, making sure everything was just the way he left it.

They ended in the storage room, and the owner touched every animatronic in the room. He counted up the eyes, the boxes, and the hanging costumes. “Nothing seems out of the ordinary.”

“Well…I guess we can all put out a PSA about the importance of arming your alarms. It’s a lot of work just to convince people to get them, and then tell them it only works when it’s armed.”

The owner chuckled. “I understand…it’s just a little town where everyone knows most of everyone else, and if they don’t, you’re about to know them soon…”

“So what are we going to say about this? A few neighborhood kids just messing around?”

The owner made sure the safe was locked one more time. “Probably…The Marionette didn’t capture anyone, so I’m assuming she knew them or they got away from her before she could.”

“Is there any way to check with her?”

The owner laughed. “She hasn’t said a word since that night…” He sighed and he looked down. “I think she’s shorted her vocalizer.”

“That’s unfortunate.” The sheriff rocked back and he sighed. “Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of the night.”

The owner looked at his watch, nodding. “It’s just a little after one. I’ll get a good four hours sleep.”

The sheriff laughed and they left the restaurant, making sure that they locked the door behind them.

* * *

“So that’s it?”

The owner nodded slowly, watching the two security guards and his business partner, Will. “Since the kids disappeared and since my daughter was found dead, no one is coming back. We all knew this was going to happen.”

But the guards didn’t look so sure. “Did we check the cameras?”

“Any time the officers tried to look, it was all static at every specific time they tried. But this isn’t the end. It’s far from it. We all knew we were going to outgrow this location. So…I’ve gone ahead and designed our new location.” He showed them the floor plan. “I already bought the building for it. We’re upgrading severely as well to bring a new face to Freddy’s.”

The security guards leaned forward with interest, but Will scowled.

“We still have money after being sued for the disappearances of the children?”

“The suit didn’t hold up in court. There was no evidence that we did anything wrong, or caused the disappearances. It’ll be fine. We just need to plan it well. If we open too early, it will be seen as morbid and insensitive, but if we open too late, the hype won’t be as large to keep us going. We have to open properly, when everyone misses us.”

One of the day guards, John, raised his hand slowly before talking. “Uh, that’s a big location. We’re going to need a lot more people than us four…”

“We’re going to have three security guards and two night guards. We’ll have five waitresses in rotation and more animatronics. I’ve already finished one.” He smiled excitedly, thrilled. “It will take me about a year to finish all of them. And I need help painting.”

“Painting…?” Will’s eyes narrowed and he sighed. “If you say so, I’ll make it possible…”

The owner smiled and he set the papers down. “I think the Marionette should have a larger focus as well. She’ll help keep the kids safe. She just needs some upgrades…they all do.”

“Upgrades like what?” The other security guard who was much younger than John tilted his head. “Lasers?”

“Facial recognition. The ability to access police files while scanning faces. So they can keep sex offenders, former kidnappers, and others out of the restaurant. It will be secure…I promise.”


End file.
